The present invention relates to novel imidazolylethoxyindanes which have an effective antithrombotic activity, its pharmacologically-acceptable salts, and process for preparing the same.
More particularly, the present invention relates to novel imidazolylethoxyindanes represented by the general formula (I), ##STR2## wherein X is a C.dbd.O group, a CH--CN group or a CH--COOH group, and the ether group (--O--) is bonded to the indanic group in the 4-, 5- or 6-position thereof, its pharmacologically-acceptable salts and process for preparing the same.